Brother (A Shinkane fanfiction)
by BiscuitQueen
Summary: Only a few hours after Akane did the memory scoop (S1E13) Akane gets kidnapped By none other than her own brother. The thing that Division1 didn't realize was that Akane's brother was just right in front of their noses the whole time. Will Kogami and the others be able to save Akane? And who is Akane's brother?On wattpad too: /story/22272681-brother-a-shinkane
1. Chapter 1: The abduction

It had only been a few hours since Akane Tsunemori did the memory scoop as a search for Makishima Shogo's face. A very worried Ginoza Nobuchika currently walked her to her car, and complained about how she should rest a little before she drove home.

"Tsunemori, it's nearly dark," Ginoza pointed out, gesturing to the sky. He was right, though. The blue sky had turned into a mix between orange and pink, and had nearly taken all the sunlight away. Stars covered the sky as well, but it was still too dark for them to be seen clearly. "Plus, your therapy session ended just 15 minutes ago. Maybe you could borrow a room and-"

"Ginoza-san, I'm fine," Akane assured her colleague. A gentle smiled played on her lips as she stopped walking and turned to him. "I'm just going to drive home. It's only a while from here. I'm home in no time!"

"Fine," Ginoza muttered continued with a _"tch"_. "At least let me drive you home. I just don't want your hue get clouded." _Like Kogami's did._ Akane knew that was what he thought. Losing another colleague would be a big loss for Ginoza, plus it would probably affect his Psycho-Pass as well.

"It will be good for me to be a little alone," Akane said calmly. "I have been spending the whole afternoon with a therapist, after all. I'm fine, Ginoza-san. Really!"

Ginoza hesitated for a few seconds before nodding in acceptance. "Okay," he finally said, sighing at his stubborn colleague. "How long time did you get off?"

"Just a few days," Akane answered. "But I don't really need that much, to be honest. I'm perfectly fine as I am right now!"

"Don't do anything reckless!" Ginoza exclaimed, crossing his arms in disapproval, but let the inspector walk to her car as she waved without looking back.

Halfway to her car, Akane smiled victorious smile. She disliked discussing with Ginoza, but she knew he only looked out for her.

Suddenly, Akane heard a strange sound. Like something hard hitting a body and then a masculine yelp. From… Ginoza. Turning around Akane let out a muted scream, which was only restrained by her own hands blocking her mouth. The sight in front of Akane was Ginoza lying, unconscious, on the ground.

The responsible was out of sight, and before she started running over to Ginoza, Akane looked around. But as she started running a pair of strong arms entangled themself around her. She would scream again if it wasn't for the gag that was put in her mouth. She tried to turn around to see who the responsible was, but she simply couldn't.

Needles. Akane had never liked them. Not the fact that they were sharp, but the thought of what it could contain. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her neck, and to her horror, she felt a something under her skin. A needle. A cold liquid spread in the area the needle was, and when the needle was removed, Akane felt vey dizzy and sleepy.

"Who… you?" Akane managed to say through the still a little lose gag in her mouth, as her body grew heavier and sleepier per second, and just after few seconds, her eyelids fluttered close.

* * *

><p>She couldn't quite remember what happened, but Akane knew that this was out of place. Her sight hadn't returned yet, but she could feel her hands being tied together behind… a chair? Possibly a chair. The gag still remained in her mouth, much to her frustration.<p>

Slowly, the darkness in front of her eyes disappeared as a herd of black dots. Blinking a few times, the rest of the dots of the indistinctness disappeared.

Akane looked around, not familiar with the room she appeared to be in. It was a dark room, and the only light was the spotlight shining down at her. It nearly blinded her. Looking down at herself, she realized, that her jacket was gone, and her she only sat in her underwear and her white work shirt, which was ripped open.

Akane tried to speak out, but the gag in her mouth stopped her. A chocked cry enacted from her mouth.

"Ah, so you are awake," a masculine voice spoke from the darkness. It sounded familiar, but something was covering the owner's mouth, and made the voice muffled. Akane alerted and gazed around, trying to find the owner of the voice, but it was too dark around her. "I was wondering if I had used the right medicine to make you sleep."

Akane tried to speak again, but the gag in her mouth stopped it.

The owner sighed loudly, and two pale hands appeared in the light and removed the gag from her mouth.

"Who are you?" Akane immediately asked, scowling at the darkness. "What did you do to Ginoza-san?"

"Relax, relax," he said, making her raise her eyebrows. How could she possible relax in this situation? "You colleague will live, though I hit his back pretty hard."

"What do you even want with me," Akane exclaimed, pulling in her tied hands. "Why me?"

The man in the dark chuckled. "Should I really tell you my plan?" he asked, rhetorically. "Actually… it would be so much fun telling you, don't you think? Knowing that you are stuck here, helplessly."

"Just spit it out already!" Akane growled, clenching her fists behind her.

"So impatient," he muttered, the sound of hands rubbing together enacted in the background. "I need _you_ to help me with something. Actually, you are just the bait. For Division 1."

Akane raised her one eyebrow. "For what, may I ask?"

The man chuckled. "I need them to clear my name," he said, mysteriously. The sound of someone cracking his knuckles enacted in the dark. Akane felt frustrated that she couldn't see whom the person was. "Plus, I need an dominator. Personal business."

And when he said that, Akane let out a laugh. "How will you manage to use that dominator," she asked superiorly. "You need to be an Inspector to use one."

From the dark a hand with white sleeve was extended, and it touched her cheek lightly. "Ah, dear Akane," the voice murmured amused. Akane flinch as the voice said her first name. "That's why I need you. You're an Inspector. You can use it for me."

Akane _tsk'd_, shaking her head. "What makes you think I will help you?"

Again, the man in the dark let out a chuckle, patting Akane's head, much to her annoyance. "Oh, Akane," he murmured. "You really don't recognize your own brother, do you?"

And with that, he left, leaving Akane in her underwear and ripped open work shirt. She was dumbfounded and scared.

* * *

><p>Ginoza felt his head becoming lighter. His eyes fluttered open only to be met by the light of the infirmary's lamp. A big blanket covered his body. With his right hand he covered his eyes, realizing he had a clip on his finger, and in the center of his hand a big needle entered his skin.<p>

Muffled voices around him assured him that he was still at the MWPSB's and not abducted somewhere. Suddenly he felt full of energy and sat up straight, only to be stopped by a pair of arms.

"I don't think so, Gino-san," Kagari muttered, no joking in his voice. "Your back is badly hurt."

"Wh-where is Tsunemori?" Ginoza muttered, his brain a little high on medicine as he laid back down.

"That is what we'd like know," a voice to the left growled. Kogami, of course. Ginoza gazed to the left, watching as Kogami crossed his arms. "You were with her! Tell us what happened."

"Ko, relax," Yayoi exclaimed from the other side of the infirmary bed. "He just woke up! Let him at least breath. I'm sure there is a logical explanation on this."

Looking down at his hands, Ginoza let out a sigh. "There isn't," he said, meeting the three enforcer's gazes. "I have no idea where she is. We were ambushed in the daytime. No drones came, which possible means that his Psycho-Pass wasn't over 100 or there wasn't a sudden change in his Psycho-Pass."

"How can you let this happen?" Kogami exclaimed, slamming his hands into the infirmary bed.

"Ko!" Yayoi exclaimed, sending him a threatening look. Kogami quieted down, crossing his arms once again.

"But… if there were no drones it must mean that Tsunemori's Psycho-Pass didn't change either." Ginoza murmured, trying to sound a little optimistic.

Kogami _hrmph'd._ "Either way," he said, turning to the door, on his way to leave. "I'm gonna make you regret it if she isn't okay." And then the slide doors opened and closed as he left, Kagari running after him yelling; _"Ko!"_

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen to Akane? And who is the mysterious man- her brother in real life? <strong>

**Stay tuned for the next chapter: Take the mask off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Take the mask off

The world around Akane was blurry, and she felt like she had a brick inside her head. Her hands were still tied together behind the chair, and whatever she was tied with was cutting her wrists slightly. For the first time in a long time, she actually felt the need for food. She usually wasn't that hungry, but now… she was _starving_!

Not enough with that, she still only wore her ripped up work shirt and underwear. The room was ice cold, and her bare feet tried to braid themselves together in attempt to gain more body heat.

With slow movements she managed to raise her heavy head a bit, only to be met by the spotlight encircling her. Narrowing her eyes, she searched for her person she talked to… yesterday? She wasn't quite sure how long she had been out, because her sense of time had disappeared.

"Slept well?" the man from the dark asked. It was the same voice as before, and it sounded very familiar, but still muffled. A hand, with a glass of water, appeared in the light. The rest of the body was still covered by darkness.

"Who are you?" Akane croaked, her voice hoarse and hurting by the lack of water.

"Drink." he said, this time firmly and cold.

"That's a funny name," Akane mumbled, but immediately regretted that she even spoke. "And how am I supposed to drink when I'm tied up like this?"

A sigh enacted from the dark, and the arm was extended even further, all the way up to her mouth. She extended her neck, sipping the water until the glass was nearly empty. When there only was a little water back, the hand let go of the glass and let it hit the ground, shattering into pieces. Akane pulled her foot away, trying not to step on the glass.

"Now to answer your question," the man said, pulling his hand away again. "I told you yesterday. I said '_You really don't recognize your own brother, do you_?' and afterwards you passed out. With or without my help, I don't recall."

Akane snorted, leaning back in her chair. "That's impossible," she stated, superiorly, though her body was shaking in both in fear and lack of body warmth. "I don't have a brother. I'm an only child."

The man let out a small laugh, not showing any enthusiasm though. "So that's what they have told you," he muttered, nearly sounding a little hurt. "Well, I was never their favorite either, so I guess it's only right."

Akane felt more confused than before. Mostly because she couldn't see the face of the man, but she couldn't make any sense out of the things he said. "What do you mean by 'they'? Who are 'they?'"

"Mom and dad, of course," he said like it was obvious. "I was never really the 'favorite kid'. Unlike you! They adored you."

"W-what do you mean?" Akane stuttered, her bangs covering her eyes.

Suddenly he didn't say anything for a long time. Akane counted to more than a minute. Then afterward, sounds from a chair enacted and afterwards some footsteps. _Click! _The spotlight above Akane turned off, and the main lights turned on.

"Wh-what in the world-" Akane whispered when she saw the sight in front of her. The man she had hoped only to see locked up. _Makishima Shogo_. He wore a white shirt and a pair of dark grey pants. By his neck, a greyish scarf was entangled and covered his mouth as well.

Pure anger floated through Akane's veins. Makishima Shogo: the murder of Yuki - one of her best friends.

"Surprised?" he asked, unwrapping the scarf, letting it fall to the ground. They were apparently located in some kind of garage or basement. The walls were white, while the floor was hard concrete.

"You got to be kidding me," Akane murmured, looking down again. Just a few seconds after she lowered her head, she raised it again, yelling: "_You killed Yuki!_"

"Yeah, and I apologize deeply for that," he said politely. "But I had to. You colleague, Kogami Shinya, and I have some unfinished business. But I would've liked to meet your friend personally. It's not like you brought friends with you home on a daily basis. To be exact, you barely did!"

"How do you know this?" Akane asked, clenching her tied up fists.

Walking over to a table, standing against the wall, Makishima picked up a watch. The Inspector watch. "I told you," he said, a little impatient. "I'm your brother. You might not remember, but I am."

"My watch!" Akane exclaimed, a little hope in her voice. If her watch still was in one piece, she could be tracked.

"Don't get your hopes up," Makishima muttered, showing what he had in his hand. It was some kind of computer drive to her watch, which was totally destroyed. "This is your GPS. You can't be tracked. But the great thing about the Inspector watch is, the fact that you can still send files, even though you can't receive." Pressing a button, the blue hologram screen appeared above the watch's surface. Makishima scrolled through the watch's contents until he made it to the recording app.

"You are going to deliver a little message for me, to MWPSB," he exclaimed. Akane felt terrified. She was paralyzed in fear, and it didn't help when Makishima pulled out an injection needle and his blade - the one he used to kill Yuki with. He walked over the Akane's chair, kneeling down besides her, placing the cold blade on her stomach. "Sorry, little sis, but this will hurt more on you than on me." And then he clicked 'record' on the Inspector watch.

* * *

><p>Kogami sat impatient on a couch, waiting in front of Shion's lab. By his side, Kagari sat sloppily, leaning against the back of the couch, and on his other side Yayoi sat, leaning forwards, her hands collided.<p>

From behind the two steel doors, angry shouting enacted from what sounded like Ginoza. Mazaoka was assisting him, which Kogami thought was unfair in so many ways.

"Looks like Inspector daddy issues has another breakdown on Shion." Yayoi muttered, annoyance in her voice.

Kagari began laughing of Yayoi's comment. "Ahh, that was a good one, Yayoi!"

Kogami couldn't help, but smile at the comment as well, though he just wanted to go into that room and get the information they needed to get Akane.

"Oh, look who's not so gloomy anymore," Kagai added, teasingly, earning a killer look from Kogami. "Oh, come on, Ko. We are going to find her. We are worried too, you know."

Before Kogami could say anymore to that, the two slide doors opened, revealing Mazaoka. His face didn't have the gentle expression as usual. He looked worried. With his metal hand he gestured for them to go inside. The three of them got up and hurried inside.

Ginoza stood leaned up against the left wall, his expression glum. A pair of crutches stood besides of him. Shion had turned her chair towards them, holding a cigarette in her one hand.

"So we have some information," Ginoza muttered, annoyance in his voice. "Or Shion forgot to tell us something, to be precise."

"You can't just blame Shion for-" Yayoi started, but was cut off by Kagari, who placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

Ginoza nodded at Shion, who just nodded back. Afterwards she turned to the computer, typing stuff in, opening a file.

Turning around once again, she let out heavy sigh. "We can't track her," Shion said straight out, making Kogami flinch. "Her tracker GPS has been taken out."

"What about security cameras? Scanners? Anything in the area where the abduction took place?" Kogami me spouted, desperation playing in his voice.

Shion shook her head, making Kogami let out a '_tch_'. "He was too clever," Shion murmured, looking down at her shoes. "There was a breakdown yesterday in exactly three minutes and six seconds."

The screen above the computers showed the security tape from _that_ day. The first few frames were Akane and Ginoza walking towards Akane's car. In the button of the screen a Psycho-Pass measurer was planted, showing a stable result. Then suddenly the screen went black, and only a few seconds later the image returned, but this time it was only Ginoza lying on the ground. The Psycho-Pass measurer had only went a little down, but it was still stable.

"So he managed to do cut off the cameras and Psycho-Pass measurer," Yayoi muttered to herself, rubbing her chin in curiosity. "He has to be some kind of technology genius on Shion's level to figure that out."

Shion nodded in agreement. "That's true, but I have something else to confess," she said, leaning back in the chair. "We know who kidnapped her."

Kogami stood up from the couch, leaning forwards. "Why didn't you tell us before, then?"

Instead of being answered by Shion, Ginoza stepped a little forwards. "Because I know how you would react if she told you before." he said, impatient in his voice.

"Then who is it?" Kogami exclaimed, sitting back down in the couch, crossing his arms like a little child, not getting what he wanted.

Ginoza, Mazaoka and Shion exchanged looks before nodding in unison.

"Makishima Shogo." Shion replied cold and firmly. The three enforcers dropped their jars, dumbfounded by the two words Shion just spoke.

Pictures of Sasayama's lifeless and bloody body flew though Kogami's head in only a few seconds. He clenched his fists, letting out another _'tch'_.

"What the hell does _he_ need her to?" he growled, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Ko, please don't freak out when I tell you this," Shion said carefully, trying to avoid eye contact with the angry enforcer. "Makishima is… Akane's brother."

And with that, everything that made sense in Kogami's world disappeared. An innocent, yet brave woman couldn't be related to that… _monster_.

"I-impossible…" Kogami stuttered, feeling more anger run through his veins.

Shion shook her head. "No, actually it's pretty logical," she explained, putting the cigarette in her mouth. "If we look he-" She didn't get to say anymore, before something on the computer began alarming. "I-it's a sound file from Akane's inspector watch…!"

Ginoza stepped forwards again, flinching in pain as he moved to fast. "Track it fast!"

"It can't be tracked!" Shion exclaimed, typing as fast as she could on the keyboard. "The GPS is taken out."

Kagari stood up as well. "Then download it," he exclaimed, clenching his fists in stress. "Maybe she's calling for assistance!"

Shion nodded and pressed "accept". It felt like it took a thousands years, though the download only took a few seconds. Pressing the play button, Shion leaned forwards trying to hear what the file said. But that was a bad idea, because the second after she had leaned forwards high-pitched screams enacted from the computer. The whole room froze, paralyzed in awe.

"Is that…" Mazaoka muttered, dumbfounded.

"Tsunemori…" Ginoza finished, his eyes covered by his hair.

The screams grew louder and louder, and at some point Kogami could've sworn that he heard flesh being cut. A shiver went down his spine.

The screams suddenly stopped, and someone cleared their throat. "_Division 1,_" a cold voice said from the computer. Kogami's eyes widened as he realized who the owner was. Makishima Shogo. "_This is a simple message. I demand only three things. If I get them, your Inspector will survive. If not… I'll kill my own sister._"

* * *

><p><strong>What are Makishima's three demands? How did Shion figure out that Makishima was Akane's brother? And how come Akane can't remember Makishima from her childhood?<strong>

**Stay tuned for the next chapter: The truth revealed. **


	3. Chapter 3: The truth revealed

Shion's lab was dead silence. Everybody held their breath or only breathed very lightly. The screams of Akane had silenced a little bit, but small pants and cries were still enacting.

"_My first demand_," the computer crackled. "_I want a Dominator. It has to work and I have to be able to use it. If not, then I have a little Inspector here to help me._"

Kogami clenched his fists in anger. How could that _monster_ do something like that to her? And how could he even think that they would ever go along on those demands? Only a little after that, the screams began again, and something splattered this time. Kogami looked to the side, his face wide in horror, and he wasn't the only one. Kagari had opened his mouth, while Yayoi had clenched her eyes together, turning her head.

"_My second demand,_" Makishima said. Kogami could nearly hear him smirking. Akane's screams got muffled, like someone put a piece of fabric in front of her mouth. "_Not now. Not today. But someday I want a final battle with you. Kogami Shinya._"

"He will get one then." Kogami growled, leaning up against the back of the couch. Ginoza uttered a "_tch_", looking away in disagreement.

"_And my final demand,_" he muttered mysteriously. Another splattery sound enacted, and Kogami clenched his fists. "_If you agree on my demands, go after Akane Tsunemori. I have big plans for her._" And with that, the file closed, and the screaming stopped.

The room was left dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Akane's wrists felt sore, but they weren't tied anymore. Her eyes fluttered open, and light made its way through her eyelashes. White, maybe a little greyish, covers embraced her, covering her half naked body. As far as she remembered, her white work shirt had been tattered under the… circumstances.<p>

Sharp pains shot through her body, making her clench her eyes. With her fragile hand, she drew it up and down her body, under the covers. Cuts, and probably also bruises, covered her body, and pain shot through her as her hand touched them.

Raising her hand to her eyesight, she saw her blood covered fingertips. The cuts were still bleeding. Looking around she found herself in a bedroom. The walls we white brick walls with weird art of naked, dead people on.

"Good morning," Makishima greeted from a chair at the end of the bed she was in. In his left hand he had a book, which he closed as she gazed up at him. "Or good afternoon, to be precise. You only slept for two hours. I didn't think you would fall asleep after _that_, so I injected you with something to help you sleep. I hope you don't mind."

The most annoying thing about that was, the fact that she didn't even mind. The sleep took the pain away. It was peaceful.

Akane didn't answer and pulled the covers over her head, which caused Makishima to chuckle lightly.

"Not in the mood for talking?" Makishima asked amused. Under the covers, Akane could here him raising from the chair, walking over to the bed and sitting down beside her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to flinch. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, but she blinked them away, though she couldn't stop her mouth from uttering a small sob. The hand on top of her shoulders squeezed her lightly, like a friend does to comfort you, which caused her to utter another sob.

"I know you dislike, the fact that we're related," Makishima murmured gently, rubbing her shoulders with light touches, causing her to flinch again and squeeze her eyes together. She sat in the room with her best friends _murder_. The man who had tortured her. And he was being friendly towards her. "But you have to accept that."

Akane couldn't take it anymore, so she let the tears fall and her mouth cry. She cried for a long time. Five minutes where everything was silent except for her loud cries. Her eyes stung and it felt like she had cried every last tear she had, though that wasn't the case.

"You tortured me…" she whispered, drying her eyes with the back of her hands, still covered by the covers. "You killed Yuki…"

Makishima let out a sigh. "Is that the only thing that you can say," he asked sarcastically. "Aren't you even a little curious why you can't remember me being your brother or something like that?"

Under the covers Akane wanted to shake her head, because she really didn't want him to prove that he, that _monster_, was her brother, but on the other hand, her damn curiosity was hungry after the knowledge. Pulling the covers off her head, she gazed at him, who still sat on the side of the bed, and nodded.

"Okay," she sighed, her voice a little hoarse after the torture she had been put through. "Tell me what's going on."

* * *

><p>It had been more than ten minutes since the transmission ended. Kogami's eyes were wide as he clenched both of his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white.<p>

"What is he talking about?" Kagari muttered, breaking the silence. "Didn't he say that if we did as he said, then he would give her ba-" Yayoi shaking her head cut him off.

"No, he said if we did as he demanded he'd let her _live_," she explained, raising her index finger. "So… he needs her to do something for him."

Kogami cursed under his breath as pictures of Akane distorted in pain went through his head. Her screams still echoed in his mind.

Turning his gaze to Shion, he stood up walking over to the computers. "Shion," he growled, making the blond enforcer gaze up at him. "How did you know that they were… related." Siblings didn't seem right to say. He was sure Akane thought so too.

Shion cleared her throat, turned to the keyboard and began typing. "When we did the memory scoop, Akane's subconsciousness noticed something," Shion murmured, finding different files on the screen. "She didn't notice it herself, but in the deepest parts of her brain, a little something '_moved_'. I'm not even sure that she knows that they are related. She most have forgotten - in some weird way."

"What are you talking about?" Kogami asked, losing his patient.

"I'm saying that when Akane saw Makishima for the first time, her brain recognized him," Shion continues, looking through different folders on the screen until she made it to a folder with a lot of video clips. "So when we did the memory scoop, she thought about Makishima and her brain came up with all the memories that she had with him, and I may or may not _havedownloadedthemalldown_." She spoke so fast at last, so no one could hear her.

"Sorry what now?" Kagari asked, leaning back in the couch and crossing his arms.

"I said…" Shion mumbled, not turning around to face them. "I may or may not… have downloaded them down as video files for us to watch…"

"You have what?" Kogami growled. To look into Akane's private life would feel wrong... but deep inside he knew that they had to, but he didn't want to admit that to himself.

"Ko, you know we have to watch them," Masaoka said, who had just listened passively, leaned against the wall. "We need to know what's going on, and maybe we can figure out some stuff about Makishima that we can use against him." Kogami just nodded stiffly.

"Shion." Ginoza nodded, making Shion find the first clip.

The screen above Shion was black in a few seconds before actually showing the clips.

And then it started to play.

* * *

><p><em>A little girl with medium sized hair, possible eight to nine years old, ran around outside of a big house made of wooden planks and big windows. Tall fir trees surrounded it and the sharp ear could hear a distant sound of water.<em>

"_Akane-chan," a boyish sound called, which made the little girl, said Akane, turn around, looking up at the front door. "Mom and dad says that you have to go inside while I'm out." There was no mistake here - the boy who had called her name was Makishima. Or a little boy version of him. He seemed to be around 16 years old. His signature white shirt was on, together with a pair of brown pants and bare feet. And then there was the hair - which was brown._

"_But, onii-chan mama and papa said that you had to take care of me," Akane muttered, putting on an innocent and questioning face. "Mama and papa aren't home yet…"_

_The little boy went down from the entrance and muffled Akane's hair. "I know," he replied simply, his hands still resting on his sister's head. "But you wouldn't tell mom and dad, would you?"_

_Loyal to her big brother, Akane shook her head, determination playing on her face. "No, onii-chan," she murmured, looking up at Makishima. "I won't!"_

* * *

><p><em>The time skipped forwards. <em>

_It was evening, or more like night, and the kid version of Akane lay in her bed, her eyes wide open. Her room was pith dark, except for the moonlight shining through the window._

_Suddenly the sound of glass hitting the floor enacted, and Akane flinched, hugging her blanket tighter, but only a few seconds later she got up. With small and hesitant footsteps she moved through the dark room, opened the door to peek out. Her room was on the second floor so she had to go down the stairs._

"_Dammit…" someone downstairs muttered, picking up the glass materials._

_Akane lost her patient, and fear, and just walked casually downstairs and turned on the lights again._

"_O-onii-chan, is that you?" she asked with a tired voice. And it was. Makishima had a big sports bag full of different needles with different kind of fluids in. Half of them were on the floor, which were most likely the source to the noise._

"_Yeah, sorry for waking you up," he murmured, smiling gently at his sister. Though his appearance looked so different, his eyes were still the same color. Light yellow, which actually looked a little of Akane's eyes. They were brown with a tinge of yellow in them. "Just go to bed again. Nothing to worry about."_

* * *

><p><em>The times skipped forwards again. This time it seemed like a few years.<em>

_Akane now looked like she was about 11 or something like that. She sat on a chair, her hands tight behind her.  
><em>

"_Onii-chan, tell me why we have to play this stupid game again." she muttered, looking annoyed at her brother, who paced forth and back through the room.  
><em>

"_I told you," he reminded her, his voice calm. "I want to toughen you up. But not you as a person - your Psycho-Pass."_

_Akane's eyes went wide, her face slightly uncomfortable. "Mama says that we're not allowed to talk about that," she whispered. "She says that it's taboo. That it can cloud us."_

_Makishima sat down on Akane's level, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That's exactly why we're doing this," he explained, giving her another comforting smile. "We wouldn't want to become clouded, would we?" Akane shook her head violently. "Good."_

_He walked up behind her chair and put a hand on both of her shoulders. "Take a deep breath," he ordered, removing his hands just to find a blindfold that he afterwards tied around her head, covering her eyes. "I want to test how your body reacts under great stress!"_

_Akane did as she was ordered and inhaled for a few seconds and afterwards exhaled._

"_Relax, little sis'," he murmured, a sneaky smile playing on his lips. "It's going to have so much fun!"_

* * *

><p><em>High pitch screams went through the room, and the frame showed Akane's frightened and blinded face. Her mouth was wide open and tears streamed down her face. It was unclear what he did to her, but it made her panic and cry<em>_**. ((A/N no, this is NOT rape that would be over the line, wrong and gross))**_

"_Amazing," Makishima exclaimed, his eyes wide by adrenaline. A big grin played on his lips. "Just amazing! Your reaction is just gorgeous!"_

_The screams stopped suddenly, and the room was left with quiet sobbing._

"_O-onii-chan," Akane whimpered, her voice shaking. "Did I d-do okay?" _

_Makishima kneeled down to Akane's height on the chair again, smiling though his sister couldn't see it. "You did great," he assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let me just check your Psycho-Pass for a second."_

_Pulling down his one sleeve, a watch, looking a little like an Inspector watch, was shown on Makishima's wrist. The well-known sound of the robotic voice of Sibyl sounded. "Crime Coefficient 35." _

"_Ah, we're getting there," Makishima said with an encouraging voice. "I'll tie you up in a second. I just have to inject you with something. Not something dangerous or something that hurts, of course! It will contain your stress level a bit! It helps a lot!" Akane just gave him a stiff nod._

"_Onii-chan, where did you get that robotic thing from before?" she asked, her curiosity returning._

_Makishima let out a chuckle as he fumbled with some needles with clear liquid inside. "Nosey as ever, huh?" he joked, walking over to Akane again with the needle in his hand. "It's best if you don't ask questions. That way you'll stay clear." Akane nodded again, not satisfied with the answer. "Well, this is just going to hurt in a second and then it's over with. Just relax in your neck!" _

_With gently hands he adjusted her neck a bit for him to inject her with the liquid.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The next clips were just a mute montage through the year where Makishima did the same routine over and over again, but Akane was getting used to it. She didn't scream as much, she didn't fight back or refuse to do the experiments. She just went through them.<em>

_Suddenly the montages stopped and another clip played._

"_Where are you going?" a 16-year old Akane asked as Makishima carried two bags and stood in the entrance of the house._

"_Akane, remember when you were 14 and you promised that you would help me with something?" he asked her with a serious look in his eyes. Akane nodded hesitantly. "Good, because in a few years I might need your help, but for now, I'll leave."_

_Akane's eyes went wide and tears formed in them. "Y-you can't…!" she exclaimed a little loudly, gazing back at the stairs to see if she had woken up their parents. "What about me?"_

_Putting his bags down, Makishima walked over to Akane and placed his hand on the top of her head. "I have a life goal I'd like to achieve," he explained mysteriously. "And… I'm not exactly fitting in, in this family. Mom and dad will be happier like this."_

* * *

><p><em>The next clip showed Akane sitting in the living room's couch, just staring into the infinity. She was hugging her knees and rocking back and forth.<em>

_In the kitchen Akane's parents stood and discussed something with contained voices. They both looked like Akane extremely. Her mother had a medium sized, curly hair and the same eyes as Akane. His dad had hair around of his head, but on the top he was bald. _

"_He clearly did something to her," her mother hissed, gesturing to their child. "Shoichi, can't you see it? Renzo did something to her!" Renzo. That must've been that name he used at the Tsunemori-household. Renzo Tsunemori._

"_She just misses him," Shoichi (her dad) replied, worry in his voice. "It's hard for a teenager losing someone that close."  
><em>

_Her mother face-palmed, shaking her head lightly. "No, that's not what I mean," she said. "We have to make her forget about him. You know what I found in his closet after he left? Empty needles! His carpet was full of some icky liquid. This is bad, both for her Psycho-Pass, but also for her mental health!"_

_Shoichi shrugged, crossing his arms. "Well, how do you suggest that we do that?" he asked, raising his one eyebrow._

"_Hypnosis," her mother said, determined. "If you really want to forget someone, then you can."_

"_And what if she doesn't want to forget him?" Shoichi asked, slightly skeptical about this._

"_Then the technology is good enough to make her forget."_

_**((A/N before you say anything about this, yes this can actually happen in real life. Via hypnosis I mean.))**_

* * *

><p>The screen went black again and as before, the room was left dumbfounded again. None of them had an idea about how to react to what they had just witnessed. After about two minutes of silence, Kogami broke the silence.<p>

"Bastard," he growled, resting his arms on his knees. "He did all those-" He cut himself off, knowing that he'd get sentimental and that wasn't him.

"So as far as I know," Ginoza started, walking around in the room using his crutches. "He needs Akane to help him accomplish whatever he needs to accomplish. And he needs her Psycho-Pass to be clear."

"Yeah, but what is his goal exactly?" Yayoi asked, not having a clue.

"I don't know," Shion replied, typing stuff on the computer. "But I've started a search for Akane. Whatever his goal is, he needs Akane."

* * *

><p><strong>The truth is out, and a search is started. But will they make it in time save Akane, or is it too late?<strong>

**Stay tuned for the next chapter: Familiar faces**


	4. Chapter 4: Familiar faces

"A-are you serious?" Akane whispered, holding her head in her hands. Her fists clenched her hair tightly, nearly ripping it out.

Makishima had just told the exact same thing that Division 1 had seen. Makishima was her brother. He had tried toughening up her Psycho-Pass. He left the family. Her parents made her forget about him. She wanted to scream out in frustration, but she just couldn't. The only thing coming out of her mouth was small whimpers.

"Yes I am, I'm afraid so," Makishima murmured, stroking his sister's hair, much to her frustration. "I know that you might not remember, but your memories should be returning again now that I've told you. It took me some time, but I've learned the hypnosis method. Me telling you about it should return the memories, little after little."

Akane whimpered, rocking back and forth. "But I don't want to remember…"

Makishima kept stroking her hair, more firmly this time. Cold sweat covered Akane's nearly naked body, making her shiver.

"But that wouldn't do," he muttered, stopping the stroking in mid-action. His hand now rested on the back of her head. "I need your help with something."

Akane alerted and looked up, her face confused. "What do you need my help with?"

A chuckle escaped from Makishima's mouth. "Simple," he replied, continuing the hair stroking. "I have some things to do with the Sibyl System. You see, the citizens under Sibyl are turned into mere 'sheep'! I will make that era end. You and me, Akane, with our Psycho-Pass we can achieve anything." Akane blinked a few times before realizing what he just said. "Also, I have to-"

Akane waited patiently for him to finish his sentence, but he didn't. "I shouldn't tell you now," he finished, smiling gently. "If you will excuse me, I have to get some tools. I need to send another message to Division 1."

And with that, he left her alone in the room, still rocking back and forth. Her eyes were wide, and her body was shaking.

"But I don't want to." she whispered, letting a tear stroll down her cheek.

* * *

><p>"Tell me where she is," Kaori Minase (Akane's other friend) exclaimed, slamming her fists down in the table of the reception of the MWPSB. "I've called her countless of time, and she aren't home. Is she overworking again? Why haven't her parents heard anything?"<p>

The lady sitting in the reception looked both shocked and scared. "Ehm, I have to call the security if you don't leave," she said, nervously. "Please leave, m'am."

Kogami watched from the distance, not even bothering anymore. He had gotten a time-out by Ginoza for being too aggressive in Shion's lab. About five hours ago, they had received the memo, with Akane screaming and Makishima's demands, and Shion had to play it one more time to analyze it. At first he thought she just did it to provoke him, but deep on the inside he knew that wasn't the case. He had by now already lit a cigarette, indoors.

"Kogami Shinya-san," a drone, which just had driven up to him, said with a happy voice. "You are not allowed to smoke inside the MWPSB. Please remain from smoking, it will ruin your hea-" Dropping the cigarette on the floor, cut the drone off and it got busy with cleaning it up.

With pace steps he walked over to the receptionist and the hysterical girl in front of it.

"Are you a friend of Akane?" he asked with an emotionless attitude and facial expression.

Kaori nodded, readjusting her glasses. "Kaori Minase," she replied. "Do you know where she is?"

Kogami nodded, gesturing for her to come with him. The receptionist was about to protest, but stopped herself, realizing that she shouldn't put up a fight with Kogami.

"Why hasn't she come home or called any of her relatives?" Kaori asked Kogami as they walked through Division 2 to the elevator.

"You'll get your answers at Division 1," Kogami muttered, clicking at different buttons on the elevator and gesturing her inside as the door opened. When they both went inside of it, Kogami lit another cigarette, making Kaori cover her mouth. "We can't let rumors spread so easily."

Kaori nodded understanding, leaning back in the elevator looking down. She was only a head taller than Akane, so Kogami was still a giant compared to her.

The elevator went up countless floors before reaching their destination. The ride was silent and only the sound of Kogami's heavy breathing enacted.

As they made it to their destination, Kogami stepped out without a warning, making Kaori run a little behind her. At the end of the hallway the IT room was placed with an open door with muffled voices coming out off.

"Ginoza," Kogami called, trashing his cigarette in the trash behind him, which made Kaori look worried back. "I got someone for you to talk to."

Stepping out of the IT room, Ginoza's jaw dropped. With fast steps he walked up to Kogami. "Have you gone insane," Ginoza exclaimed, crossing his arms. "You aren't allowed to bring citizens up here except if they-"

"-except if they can help us with a case," Kogami finished, gesturing to the dark haired girl with the strain face. "I present to you… a friend of Inspector Tsunemori. Kaori Minase." He said the last sentence like a TV host.

"Wha-" Ginoza was close to exclaim, but stopped himself, clearing his throat. "Very well. Follow me." He gestured down the hallway, walking ahead first.

Kaori followed close behind, asking questions about Akane.

* * *

><p>"Sit down, please," Ginoza said formally, gesturing to the chair in front of the table. Kaori found herself in small room, grey walls surrounding her. A table with two chairs was placed in the middle of the room, a cup of water on each side. Kaori herself was a little confused about all of this. She only wanted to know where Akane was after all. "I'm sorry that we had to go through all of that trouble."<p>

Kaori shook her head, sitting down on the said chair. "It's okay, " she assured him, hanging her bag on the back of the chair. "I just want to know where she is. It's been one day, you know. We were going to meet at our favorite café." It was like she lost her voice as pictures of her, Akane and Yuki showed up in her mind. "But she never showed up. I tried calling her, calling her parents, but she was nowhere to be found. I went home to her, but Candy said she hadn't been there for a day and a half."

"I understand your confusion, but I have to ask you a few questions before I answer yours," Ginoza replied, writing Kaori's full name and the date on the top of the paper. Kaori nodded at him, telling him to start his questions. "Well, first thing first. Have you ever heard of a Renzo Tsunemori?"

Kaori's eyes went wide, but then she looked down, nodding. "Y-yeah," she answered, clenching her fists. "I only met him once or twice. He was always so nice to Akane, but one day her parents came to visit me. They told my family and me that we weren't allowed to talk about him or even mention him in Akane's presence. I didn't understand at first, but now I do… Do you know the story behind it all?"

Ginoza nodded, writing down a few notes to what she had just said. "Yes, I have _heard_ about it," he muttered, leaning back in his chair. "So… do you have any idea what Renzo did after he left the family?"

"No, I'm afraid not," she replied sadly. "But… if I may ask… what does this have to do with Akane right now?"

Ginoza changed position, leaning against the table, this time, resting his body weight on his elbows. "Please remain calm as I say this," Ginoza said, looking into her eyes. Kaori suddenly didn't want to know anymore as the worst pictures came into her mind, but she forced herself to nod. "We… don't know where she is, but… we know who has her."

A shaking hand snuck up, placing itself across Kaori's mouth. "Who i-is it?" she whispered.

Inhaling deeply, Ginoza sat back in his chair again. "Makishima Shogo," he answered at last, making Kaori utter something between a gasp and a whimper. After Yuki died, Kaori had gotten the murder's name revealed. The detective, who had told her, had said it with such a dry tone. _Makishima Shogo_. "But he's not who we thought he was."

"Wh-what do you mean?" she murmured, her hand still covering her mouth.

"I don't have time to go in details with it," Ginoza started. Kaori just nodded weakly. "But we know that Makishima is Renzo." Kaori's eyes went wide. "Through a lot of make-overs and plastic surgeries, is my best guess."

"So that means that-" Kaori started, but was cut off by the door opening behind Ginoza.

"Gino-san," Kagari panted, opening the door wide open. "We have received another one of those memos. With A-Akane being… tortured." He then gazed down at Kaori, smacking his mouth, regretting that he had said it out loud. Kaori's face had gone white like a ghost, and tears now streamed down her eyes.

"Kagari, stay here and try to calm her down," Ginoza ordered. Kagari nodded, throwing himself on his knees in front of Kaori, trying to calm her down. "I'm going to check up on this!"

* * *

><p>Akane had a hard time describing what she had just felt. Warmth from the blood dripping down her legs, but coldness from the air hitting her half-naked body. Her throat burned from screaming, and her eyes were stinging from the big amount of tears she had shed. She was a mess.<p>

The worst thing was that the promised memories were finally returning. Only bits of it though. It was like she had hurt her head or something and every other second of that memory was lost forever. Her head ached just by thinking of it.

In the other end of the room, Makishima sat at a desk with a cup of tea in his one hand and a tablet, with an e-book on, in the other hand. It was like nothing had happened.

"You know, sis," he started, putting her tablet down, looking out of the little window placed above the desk. "I missed this. The two of us together again. It has been so long. How old were you when I left? 16? Yeah, that's a long time ago."

"Y-you're insane," she croaked, hugging the blanket, letting her blood make stains on it. She didn't even care anymore. She had stopped caring a long time ago. "Like I… w-would work with you."

Makishima spun around on the chair he was sitting on, his face amused. "Oh, that's so?" he murmured, a sneaky smirk playing on his lips. "But I'm so much stronger than you."

Akane shook her head, though his words only were true. "I w-won't because…" she whispered, her face contracted in pain. After the last "message" was recorded, he hadn't taken care of her injuries. She was just left there.

"And why is that, Akane?" he asked her, walking over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. He drew his hand down her cut-filled leg, making her hiss out in pain. His hand was quickly covered in a very thin layer of blood of his sister, which he just dried off in his white shirt, leaving a long stain of blood.

"Because… you've hurt me too much," she whimpered, clenching her fists around the blanket. Her eyes were watery again, which she thought was impossible with all of the tears she had shed. "Both physically and mentally."

Letting out a sigh, Makishima decided to lie down in the bed, playing with a lock of Akane's hair. "Remember what you promised me when I left," he whispered, looking down at her writhing in pain. Letting out another sigh, he sat up, making her gaze up at him. "Let me take care of your major wounds."

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Ginoza growled as Akane's screams echoed in Shion's lab. Him, Shion, Kogami and Yayoi was in the room listening careful though it was very painful to listen to.<p>

"_You have exactly 24 hours from now to give me that Dominator,_" Makishima said cryptically. "_I'll be in the alley, ten streets away from the MWPSB. Not so far from where Akane started her carrier as an inspector._"

All of their eyes widened, and the same idea came across their minds. If they met up with him at the location maybe they could capture him there.

"There is a thing I don't really understand," Yayoi muttered, placing a finger on her chin. Akane's screams were still erupting through the room, bringing an uneasy mood to the group. "Why would he want to kill his own-" She didn't get to say anything else for Makishima speaking cut her off.

"_And you might think I'm a cruel man for threatening to kill my own sister,_" he said like he had read Yayoi's mind. "_But some sacrifices has to be made in this world. In this long from perfect world._" The transmission ended and left the room dumbfounded, but thoughtful.

Pace steps was heard from the hallway and the whole assembly turned their heads, spotting the red-headed enforcer, panting like he had ran a marathon.

"I… put Akane's friend in…" he panted, resting his arms on his side, leaning forward in exhaustion. "…in a therapy session. Her Hue didn't cloud too much, but just for a safety sure."

Ginoza nodded acknowledging, yet a little distant. "Good," he replied, leaning up against the wall. "That took away some of my worries."

Kagari nodded back, regaining his breath. "I had to take the stairs, 'cause, ehm," he started as he felt how thick the air was of tension. "The elevator is broken. Care to fill me in on what happened in the memo-thing?"

This time it was Kogami who stepped forwards and answered. "We're going to meet up with Makishima tomorrow."

"That isn't decided yet!" Ginoza protested, crossing his arms.

"Think about it," Kogami muttered calmly, much to the other enforcer's surprise. "This is our only chance to stop him"

Having nothing to say back, Ginoza just nodded. Kogami, on the other hand, had a lot to say, so he turned around, facing the others.

"Okay, let's plan this out." he exclaimed, a little smile playing on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>They're going to meet up with Makishima. But will Akane survive the next chapter?<strong>

**Stay tuned for the next chapter: Knife up, hands down**


	5. Chapter 5: Knife up, hands down pt 1

**THREE THINGS FROM THE AUTHOR:  
>1. Thank you so much for all of the read and reviews! It means so much for me, and I read and smile over every one of them! Thank you! 3<strong>

**2. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I had a writers block, it was Christmas and ehm… Tumblr exists…**

**3. (IMPORTANT) After I finished writing this chapter, it was sooooo long, so I decided to split this chapter in two, so you get the first part today, and the second tomorrow! So there are TWO chapters left! Don't worry; it is already done, so it WILL be out tomorrow! ^^**

* * *

><p>Kogami's eyes fluttered open and light from the blinds, which he had forgotten to close, blinded him a bit, making him cover his eyes with the back of his hand. Today was the day where they had to meet Makishima and hopefully rescue Akane.<p>

Sitting up, Kogami found himself on his lousy couch instead of his bed. He must've fallen to sleep there when he was too tired the night before. He still wore his sweaty sports clothes from when he had worked out at midnight. When Kogami was frustrated or distressed he tended to get a little aggressive, which he took out on the poor fighting robot in the MWPSB's gym.

He picked the package of cigarettes, lying on the table in front of him, and lit one. The room was quickly covered by smoke, which he just inhaled in joy. The thought about Makishima had made him so full of adrenaline that he wouldn't even hesitate to kill. On the same time he was scared. Scared that he would kill.

"For Akane…" he muttered, taking another sip of the cigarette, blowing out the smoke from it. "After what he did to her… he deserves it… right?"

The image of the little girl screaming in distress as her older tried toughening her up made Kogami clench his fists. Afterwards the image of Akane's best friend came to his mind. He gritted his teeth.

"That monster deserves it," her grumbled, clenching his fist around the cigarette, making its glow turn to ashes. He didn't even care that it burned. He didn't care. He had stopped caring a long time ago. Suddenly he realized that he was talking to himself like maniac. Releasing the squashed cigarette, he leaned back in the couch. "Now I'm losing it."

* * *

><p>Akane's eyes fluttered open, only to be met by the darkness of some kind of fabric. She was placed on something cold, making goose bumps appear on her naked body. The corners of he mouth burned, due to the fabric used as a mouth gag. The ground under her was shaking as well. There was no mistake. She was in a truck, headed somewhere.<p>

She tried moving around, but her hands were tied together, and her wrists burned as well as her mouth. The thing that made her wonder if she still had her sanity was the fact, that she wasn't scared at all. She was tired and dizzy. Some of wounds were inflamed, and once in a while she could feel a little drop of fluid running down from her inflamed wound.

With some of her last strength, she shook her head so wildly that the fabric in front of her eyes loosened and fell down on her neck. At first she thought she had gone completely blind, but it was just the back of the truck being dark.

She tried speaking, or more like crying out, but it just came out as a choked whimper during to the gag in her mouth.

"_Akane, we're nearly there,_" Makishima's voice crackled in the speaker in the trunk's Western corner. He drove the truck, most likely. "_I know you are hurt and your condition is bad, but I promise I'll take care of you. It'll be like the old days._"

Her condition was bad. That was true. Very bad. Her stomach had a deep, big cut formed like an '_X_'. It wasn't made like that on purpose, and when it was made, Akane had felt Makishima taking a break from the torture, admiring his work. It had been cleaned, but somehow the inflammation had hit that wound as well. She was a mess.

The worst about her situation was the fact, that all of her memories had returned, only with a few black spaces. It was like she had never lost them. It was like her brother left when she was 16, and he had just been missing for all these years. There was only one thing good about this, and that was the fact, that she still hated him with all of her being.

Crying out in frustration, she tried ripping her hands free from whatever they were tied with, but her energy was used in vain. She was stuck, and there was _no way_ that she would break free.

* * *

><p>"So do we have a plan?" Kagari lazily asked, placing his feet on top of the couch's backrests in Shion's laboratory.<p>

All the enforcers of Division 1, Kagari, Kogami, Masaoka and Yayoi, and Ginoza had met in Shion's lab, where she already waited, coming up with a cocky comment about how they first started the operation in a few hours and her sleeping routine was out of schedule.

Even though Makishima hadn't said anything about time, they all knew that he would be there all day. Waiting for them to come and give him what he needed to launch his diabolic plan. Whatever his plan was.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kogami said, smoking a cigarette Shion had given to him. "We meet up with him on the location, gives him a dominator and ambush him before he can get away."

By the door, Ginoza stood leaned up against the doorframe, inspecting the assembly.

"That is easier said then done, you know," Ginoza muttered, crossing his arms. "And we need a little more planning than that. Like, are we going to give him a working dominator or not?"

Kogami raised his eyebrows. "Why would we _not_ be giving him working one?"

"Well, consider if we're freely giving him a working one," Ginoza said like the answer was obvious. "Then we're giving a serial killer a weapon that can kill and harm many civilians. Not gonna happen."

"And aren't we going to ambush him, Ko?" Masaoka, who had kept quiet for a long time, questioned, walking up to Kogami and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kogami let out a '_tsk_', falling back in the couch behind him. "Fine, then we give him one without his name encoded. Then what? Shion have you found the location?"

The blonde women nodded, turning to her computer screen, opened a few programs and found a map. The map on the screen showed the place where Akane had her first day at work, marked with a red circle. She had such a naïve look on the work back then according to Kogami. But now… now she had begun to view this world in such a way that Kogami couldn't keep up.

It was weird. Kogami wanted to save Akane so badly, so he could work with her again, but he also wanted to be close with her. Not like Kagari or Masaoka. He couldn't quite describe it, but he knew one thing. He wanted to see her grow and evolve. He wanted to be by her side. He wanted all of these things, though he tried denying it all.

"On the screen you see the place where the case with that Nobuo Okura took place," Shion explained, moving the red circle around with the arrow keys. The circle moved to an alley just one street away. "This is exactly ten streets away from the MWPSB and close to where Akane's first job took place - just like Makishima Shogo said." She blew out a puff of smoke from the cigarette she held between two fingers. She waited for their reaction.

"Y-you go, Shion!" Kagari exclaimed, a little unsure if it was appropriate, clapping his hands together. That made Yayoi, who stood besides him, shake her head, smiling a bit.

Kogami looked at Ginoza, waiting for his permission to go. Ginoza raised his hand, making the assembly wait as he walked over to a steel cupboard. Both Kagari and Kogami sent Ginoza a questioning glance, which he responded by opening doors to the cupboard and reaching in for something. Pulling his hands out, he showed a brand new Dominator - not a scratch to be found on it.

"They were actually going to be tested tomorrow, but…" he hesitated, looking up at Kogami. He then handed Kogami the Dominator, which Kogami just took, looking down on it. "We can use it here." Kogami looked up, nodding in appreciation. "Now let's go. We'll figure the tactic of the ambush when we're driving."

* * *

><p>Akane felt the truck stop. This time it wasn't in front of the red lights, no, Makishima turned off the motors and opened his own door. The trunk's door stayed closed, but Akane had no problem in that. She didn't want to show the world her damaged body. She wanted to hide and never be found. Firstly, because she was embarrassed, secondly, she felt like she had done something bad. Like all of this was her fault.<p>

"_It'll be over in just a moment, little sister,_" Makishima said with an assuring voice through the speaker. "_Then we'll go home together. We will save this world from the disaster it's becoming._"

Akane wanted to scream that he was crazy, and she would never work with him, but what good would it do?

Through this whole thing, Akane hadn't had much hope for her to be saved. She was captured by a serial killer, who happened to be her brother, and could kill with a single hand gesture. There wasn't that much to be hopeful about. But now she had lost her last hope.

But she wouldn't cry. And she wouldn't feel. She would just kind of… exist.

* * *

><p>Another ten minutes passed by, and Kogami began wondering if they actually were at the right place. The little alley, or slum as it looked like, was full of garbage cans, homeless cats and had people's laundry hanging above them.<p>

"Are we sure this is the right place?" Yayoi asked, drumming her Dominator against her thigh. Her and Kagari had had a quiet conversation in one of the corners, before Yayoi had asked, and Kogami was sure their conversation had been about him.

"Yeah, there is no other alley close to that place," Ginoza pointed out, looking down at his inspector watch, probably calling Shion. "Plus, he didn't say any time, so we most assume that we're early."

Kogami nodded, leaning up against the wall. Masaoka was not to far away,

"_Ginoza-kun,_" Shion's voice enacted through Ginoza's Inspector watch. "_A truck has been parking the same place for about 15 minutes now. Do you want me to send drones?_"

Ginoza shook his head, even though Shion couldn't see that. "No, we have to wait. He'll think that we're tricking him, but keep them ready. If we get Akane today, we'll need some medicine, I'm guessing." The call stopped, and a silence was put over the group.

Like a tiger waiting for its prey, Kogami narrowed his eyes. Every time a sound occurred, his gaze found the source of the sound. Multiple times a chill had gone down his spine, which just showed how _scared_ he actually was for Makishima. He had killed his best friend, Akane's best friend and next would be Akane - if they were unlucky.

Shaking his head, he pushed the thought aside. "Of a villain he doesn't really have a since of timing."

But as Kogami had just said that, footsteps enacted in the end of alley. A figure came walking down it, still covered by the shadows. He was tall, longhaired and slim. There was no mistake here. This was Makishima Shogo.

"It's not very polite to talk about someone behind their back, Kogami Shinya," he smirked as the shadows didn't cover him anymore and his body was visible. He stopped when he was about ten meters away from them. "But I guess it's alright, looking at what I've done to you."

Kogami gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. That _monster_ was both manipulating _and_ taunting.

"Before we go to the negotiations let me give you a chance," Makishima put his hand down his pocket, searching for something. As he pulled it up again he revealed a remote with one button on. "This remote is connected to the truck I drove in. If you should be so stupid to try and trick me, I will push this button and my truck will explode. Oh, and did I mention that my sister, Akane, is in the back of that truck?"

Kogami uttered a '_tch_' and mumbled in annoyance: "Bastard…" in unison with Ginoza.

All of the enforcers now looked back at Ginoza, who stood with wide eyes, not expecting getting all of this responsibility. It was clear to see that he suddenly had received a heavy amount of stress, which was revealed by the little drop of sweat trickling down his face.

"Gino-san…" Kagari muttered, not knowing what to do.

"Ginoza, do it," Kogami suddenly demanded, making Ginoza let out a small, nearly inaudibly, gasp. "You know what to do, don't you?"

With a nod, Ginoza raised his wrist to eye level, turning on his Inspector watch and searched for the application, showing an image of a Dominator. As he found it, he clicked on with hesitant movements.

"Dominator code name 1034," Ginoza muttered into the watch, his face strain. "Owner: Makishima Shogo."

Suddenly the dominator, in Kogami's pocket, began to shine blue. "_New owner assigned: Makishima Shogo._"

Makishima let out a dark chuckle, walking over to Kogami who just stood and glared at him. As he was only half a meter away from Kogami, he extended his hand towards him. Kogami sneered something under his breath before diving his hand down in his pocket, revealing the dominator.

"Thanks for the cooperation," he smirked, snatching the Dominator out of Kogami's hand. "And for you, Kogami Shinya, I hope that we can have our battle soon." His smirked turned taunting as he said those last words.

Turning her around on his heel, Makishima began walking away, towards the shadows. Kogami, Yayoi, Masaoka and Kagari was about to attack, but then Makishima raised his one hand waving back at them - with the remote that could end Akane's life in his hand.

"We… failed…" Masaoka murmured, a sad look in his eyes. He turned to Kogami who didn't look sad, just… angry.

"We have to report this to the chief," Ginoza announced, knowing that he would face some kind of punishment. "And... turn off the Dominator at the HQ. Maybe we can track them there, if he hasn't already ripped out the GPS." He looked at Kogami.

Kogami clenched his first so tight so his knuckles turned white. He had just doomed Akane with a life with her murderous, insane brother.

He had to stop him.

Turning around on his heel, he began running the same way as Makishima had run. Ginoza hadn't noticed his disappearance before Kagari yelled: "Ko!" in an attempt to stop him.

"Kogami, come back here!" Ginoza yelled, starting to run after him, but as Kogami looked back he saw Masaoka hold his son back.

"I owe you one, Pops." Kogami mumbled even though he was now too far away for Masaoka to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the second part of this chapter: Knife up, hands down pt. 2<strong>

**((Will be out tomorrow, December 31****st****))**


	6. Chapter 6: Knife up, hands down pt 2

At the end of the alley, Kogami turned around the corner, just as he had seen Makishima do. He couldn't be too far away.

This part of the slum had a weird smell. Like sweaty laundry with a faint scent of metal. Blood, perhaps. Images of Akane's bloody body came to his mind again, which made the adrenaline in his body stronger.

He neared the end of the slum, which led out to an abandoned parking lot. In the corner of his eye, he just spotted the end of a clear, metallic truck. The truck Makishima most likely drove.

He paced up his speed, which he thought was impossible, but it wasn't. Reaching the end of the slum, he took a sharp turn; nearly hitting a trash can on his way. Makishima hadn't noticed him, so he didn't drive too fast, so Kogami could catch up on him.

By now, Kogami was only a few meters away from the truck.

_If I jump now, I can reach the truck…_ he thought to himself as the truck neared the end of the abandoned parking lot. _But would he detonate the truck, killing himself, if I did so? If I broke the deal?_

Shaking his head, he paced up for the last time, setting off and losing contact with the ground. At the end of the truck, where the door to the trunk was, a pillar was planted, ready for Kogami to grab. And he did so. He had made it to the truck - and judging by Makishima's terrible and risky driving, he had figured out as well.

Kogami began climbing up on the roof of the truck. He knew how to stop the truck, but it wasn't easy. The hard pressure from the speed of the truck and the extreme amount of air hitting Kogami, made it nearly impossible to stay on the roof, but he kept climbing, grabbing every possible thing there was.

In some time he just held on tight in the middle of the roof, trying to figure out how to get to the front window without falling off.

With both arms, he pulled himself closer to the edge where the window started. He hung on tight, and the truck drove so fast that it was hard to see the landscape passing by them, though he knew that they still drew around in the town.

Touching the window glass with his fingertips, he grabbed the edge of the truck and slung his legs over and landed on top of the hood of the car. He had no idea how he had done it, but apparently he had done it. And now he was staring at the shocked Makishima.

Using all of his strength he raised his fist, _slamming_ it through the window. A little on his knuckles alerted him, but he tried to ignore him. Just after that he took the steering wheel out of Makishima's hands, and made the truck turn sharply, making it crash into a lamppost and afterwards fall to the ground.

For a few seconds Kogami's vision turned black, and he had no idea how he had made it to the concrete so fast. A warm liquid tickled down the side of his head.

* * *

><p>Akane had no idea of what was going on, but she knew that her neck hurt like hell, and blood was coming form her head. Her vision was also blurred, and her eyelids were heavy, but she knew that wanting to sleep right now was <em>bad<em> idea. The thing she wasn't so sure about was why she was laying in that position she was laying in. And what had happened in general was also unclear to her.

Suddenly the door to the trunk opened and Makishima with a bloody face was revealed. Through Akane's blurry vision, she could see the worry on his face. He really cared about her after all. That monster.

Through his white, bloody shirt, Akane could see a trace of something gun-formed. The dominator. He wasn't giving up on that.

Reaching out for Akane, he pulled her over, examining her neck. "Looks like your neck just got injured," he muttered, drawing his hand over the spot of her neck that hurt. "You are badly injured, sister. A little more and than this is all over."

Akane could only utter a few choked noises even though the mouth gag had fallen out of her mouth. Her mouth tasted like blood and she had a strange urge to puke.

Makishima swiped his one arm under her knees, and the other one around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Feeling disgusted, she tried pulling away, but she couldn't. All of her strength was gone, and all she wanted was to sleep. Sleep now, sleep forever.

The cold air hit her half naked body, making her shiver.

As Makishima began running, Akane could just sense a figure struggling to get up in the corner of her eye. The figure was tall and slim, yet muscular.

"Kogami… san…" she croaked, trying to reach out for the figure, that had gotten on their legs again, but her arms were too weak. Their running was very unstable. Either that, or then Akane's vision was just unstable. She did notice one thing. That was the fact that the figure picked something up from the ground, which had the shape as a gun. Not a dominator, but a real gun. It must have fallen out of the truck as they crashed.

Something Akane noticed too was the citizens, who watched in horror as a bloody man came running with half naked, bloody girl in his arms, with another bloody man chasing him. Some of them also looked back at the truck, which had nearly hit some innocent people.

Suddenly the lightening around Akane turned darker, which scared her, but after some time she realized that Makishima just had run inside some building. At the moment he was climbing some stairs, panting a lot.

Though Akane's sight was blurred, and had now gotten black edges in the corners, her hearing was doing okay, and she could hear a pair of extra footsteps. _Kogami!_

Again she could feel the air hit her body, which only meant one thing. They had made it to the roof.

The roof was just a square with no fence - only a little edge, half a meter tall. The ground was made out of cobblestone and had small weeds growing up between them. Weird.

"Hand her over, Shogo," Kogami demanded, exhaustion in his voice. He had raised the gun in his hand, pointing it at Shogo's head. "Put her to the ground and put your hands above you head."

Letting out a dark chuckle, Makishima put Akane to the ground, but only so she stood up straight. He moved closer to the edge. Akane's legs were too weak to stand up by themselves, so her brother held up with one arm around her bust. As soon as her feet touched the ground a sharp pain went through her legs, making her hiss in pain. She sent a paint look to Kogami, who returned it with his normal neutral gaze, but with sympathy hidden in it. She didn't even care that she was half naked. She didn't care. She had stopped caring a long time ago.

Makishima had to hold Akane's head up, because she felt paralyzed. Her whole spine felt paralyzed, but for some reason she could still feel the pain from the cuts and wounds.

The sound of metal cutting through the air enacted, and Akane could just move her eyes to see that Makishima had pulled out his blade. The blade he had killed Yuki with. The blade he had tortured her with. The blade that was going to end her.

"Walk away while you can, Kogami Shinya," he grinned, letting the flat side of the blade touch Akane's neck. "Would you like to be the reason for her death?"

Kogami looked at the paint Akane, who could now barely keep her eyes open. The black edges on her sight were nearing the center.

"I won't be the reason for her death," Kogami replied, still pointing the gun at Makishima. "You will. Her brother. Renzo Tsunemori."

By the mention of '_Renzo Tsunemori_' Makishima's eyes widened, but after a few seconds he smirked.

"You can't use guilt against me, Kogami Shinya," he said loudly, now letting the sharp end of the blade touch her neck. "I'm a guilt-free man."

As he talked, the blade made a little, thin line on Akane's neck, making small drops of blood trickle down.

"Hurt her again and I'll kill you." Kogami warned, placing one finger on the trigger, ready to pull.

"Oh, so that's what you want to do," Makishima grinned, highly amused. "Kogami, if you pull that trigger, I'll draw a red scarf on my sisters neck with this knife. And then both Tsunemoris will be down. And you will be a murder."

It was clear to see that Kogami was in a mental war with himself. His gaze kept switching from Akane to Makishima and then back at the gun in his hand.

Suddenly the thought of Kogami becoming a murder made Akane widen her eyes. The thought of a Dominator getting fired and then hitting his body, making him explode. The adrenaline returned to her body. Maybe it was only mentally, but Akane felt like she wasn't scared anymore.

She shook her head shook her, trying to tell Kogami not to shoot, but just as she did that, she noticed him moving his hand, just a little bit. And then he pulled the trigger.

The next few seconds was in slow motion. Akane could've sworn that.

The bullet was slowly nearing them, but Akane could see it wouldn't hit Makishima's head. She could see that he had readjusted the aiming, not hitting his target on purpose, which gave Akane a plan. A plan that would most likely cost her brother his life. But he deserved that… right?

Putting all of her weight on her feet, she ripped herself free from Makishima's grip. In the process the blade hit her neck, leaving a painful cut across it. The pain didn't bother her. The thought of killing her brother did.

With her last strength, she jumped directly into Makishima, who stood terrible close to the edge of the roof. He looked at her with shocked eyes, but somewhere in those eyes a hurt look was hidden. He was hurt that his own sister intended to kill him.

But he had intended to kill her too, so it was okay. Right?

After Akane had jumped into him, she fell to the ground, but she could just see her brother, losing his balance and falling over the edge of the roof before her eyes closed.

And then she went unconscious.

_Finally._

* * *

><p>Without hesitating, Kogami ran over to Akane, throwing himself on his knees besides her.<p>

"Inspector!" he exclaimed, rocking her body wildly. He had placed her head on his thigh, trying to make her comfortable, even though she possible wouldn't feel it.

Searching for her wrists, he realized how badly injured she actually was. Cuts, infected wounds and bruises covered her naked body. The big ex across her stomach made him clench his fists. He felt nausea just looking at it. He took her small wrist in his hand, placing his thumb on the artery, searching for her pulse. It was there, but it was faint. But it was there.

He put Akane to the ground, carefully, and crawled over to the edge of the building, looking down. Below the building, normal everyday activities were enacting. Nothing strange. And Makishima's body wasn't on the end of the building. He was nowhere to be found.

Looking back at the unconscious Akane, he pulled off his suit's jacket, covering her nearly naked body with it. He then pulled up the sleeve on the white shirt he had under the jacket, and called Ginoza on his enforcer watch.

"She's… safe now…" was the only thing he could say.

But it wasn't thanks to him that she was alive, no, it was thanks to herself. He should've known that. She was toughening up. She didn't need a hero.

* * *

><p>Akane was placed on a stretcher, and her major wounds were treated immediately. The enforcers the gathered close to Kogami, who just looked as the MWPSB's ambulance, drove away with Akane in it.<p>

Kogami had his injuries treated, though it was only a little cut in his head. It was nothing compared to Akane's.

"So… you fired the gun, _knowing_ that he would cut off her neck?" Kagari asked, raising his one eyebrow.

Kogami nodded, still gazing after it, though it had driven away. "I thought that I only had one choice," Kogami muttered, mostly to himself, just to remind himself that he nearly killed both Makishima and Akane. "Maybe I could fire one more time after that and hit him. But Inspector Tsunemori was a step ahead of me."

Casually Kagari rested his hands on the back of his head. "Man, there has been so much drama."

Kogami couldn't help but chuckle lightly over Kagari's casual comment. He said it like it had been a dramatic day in High School.

Ginoza walked over to the assembly, a worried look in his eyes, broke the just lightened mood.

"There is no sign of Makishima," he explained the enforcers, who was eager for new information. "But he isn't dead. He somehow managed to, maybe, grab a windowsill on the way down of the building. The dominator we gave him tracked him a little, but it seems like he now had ripped out the GPS by now."

"Is he still able to use it now?" Masaoka asked.

Ginoza shook his head. "No, I got it deactivated," he replied, relieve showing in his voice. "But we will face some punishment for not informing the chief about it. And Kogami-" he turned to Kogami, who waited for his scolding. "Don't ever go against my orders again."

Kogami waved with his hands in defeat. "Yeah, of course," he promised, sarcasm in his voice. "Next time I'll just let Tsunemori get taken by her evil big brother."

Ginoza let out a '_tch_' by Kogami's sarcasm. "By the way," Ginoza started as he remembered something. "They… have some results about her condition." That caught Kogami, not to mention the other enforcer's, attention. "They think that she will live, but they have their doubts. For example, the blade hit her on her neck, where the neck's artery is placed. They have a hard time trying to stop her bleedings. Also the back of neck is very injured and close to broken."

"But if they can stop her bleedings and fix her neck, then she'll live, right?" Kogami asked.

Ginoza nodded slowly, not wanting to promise too much. "Yeah, but if they can't…" he looked down in the ground with a saddened look.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Akane going to be okay?<strong>

**Stay tuned for the FINAL chapter: Bound of guilt**


	7. Chapter 7: Bound of guilt

**Hello, guys!**

**The last chapter, huh? It has been a blast writing this!**

**Well, my message here today is that if you spot any mistakes, feel free to send me a private message. You know, 'cause I'm not a native… You can be like "Sofie, you fucking weeaboo. Get you ass over here and correct [insert mistake] in [chapter number]. Geez, you call yourself an author?" either on here or on Tumblr. (My Tumblr URL is 'myfandomfetish') This is just for the future readers, so they'll understand it all!**

**Now… enjoy the final… :)**

* * *

><p>It had been about a week since the 'final battle'. Akane was still sleeping, though she had opened her eyes a few times and said a few words, but the doctors had informed Kogami that it was normal to do when people were in a coma. Akane's neck wasn't broken, but just very injured. They considered giving her a robotic neck, and they would've done it, if it wasn't for the protesting Ginoza. Now it looked like her neck was healing normally, but she was still asleep.<p>

Kogami had wondered a lot of times if Makishima had injected Akane with something, which made her keep on sleeping. It had been a week and on the inside, Kogami was quite paranoid by now.

At the moment, Kogami had seated himself on a very uncomfortable chair in the infirmary, guarding her. Her breathing was controlled by an oxygen mask, which fogged everything she breathed.

Different transparent and colorful fluids, floated into her body via needles. Medicine. She needed it all for her healing process. Since the technology was so good in their time, the medicine was very good, though not many people had the money to it. She would be better in no time - if she just would wake up, that's it.

"Ko," Kagari greeted, raising his one hand as he walked inside the infirmary. "How is she doing?"

Kogami shrugged, leaning back in the chair. "No difference," Kogami muttered in annoyance. "I mean… she has said a few words like Makishima, brother and… murder."

Kagari frowned, contracting his eyebrows. "She feels guilty I bet," he guessed, resting his arms behind his back. "She doesn't know that he isn't dead. I wonder about how her Psycho-Pass reacts to this."

Kogami thought back on what Ginoza had told him. After Akane had taken the memory scoop, her Psycho-Pass had gone a little up, but then down again. If that was the case, her Psycho-Pass wasn't immortal due to the drugs. She just had a really strong Psycho-Pass.

"Well, now that we're talking about Akane," Kagari snickered, smirking childishly. "You are quite over-protecting towards, aren't ya?" He winked to Kogami, who groaned in annoyance.

"How did you think I'd react?" he exploded, much to Kagari's entertainment. "She was taken by her evil brother! Why wouldn't I be over-protective towards her?"

Letting out a giggle, Kagari walked towards the exit, waving his hand as a goodbye. "Yeah, yeah," he smirked. "Just saying. Think about it, though!"

Kogami grumbled, crossing his arms. As the door closed after Kagari left, Kogami gazed over at Akane's body, which hovered weakly every time she breathed.

* * *

><p>Later on the day, Yayoi and Shion had finally dragged Kogami out of the infirmary and got him some lunch in the MWPSB's cafeteria, but his mind was still focused on Akane. And not to forget, Makishima. Kogami was vindictive. For what Makishima had done, he couldn't just let him go.<p>

"Don't you think so, Kogami-san?" Shion asked, raising her one eyebrow. She was chewing on an unlit cigarette, since lighting it was against the MWPSB's rules.

"Wha- ehm… sure…" Kogami muttered. The truth to be spoken, he hadn't listened to the conversation. He kinda just poked at his orange salad once in a while. He had told Yayoi twice.

The two girls on the other side of the table began giggling hysterically, or at least Shion did, and Kogami had by now regretted his choice of answer.

"Ko, we know you weren't listening," Yayoi informed him, crossing her legs. "We tricked you. We asked you if you thought Akane was beautiful. Shion's idea, not mine - kind of."

Throwing his head back, Kogami groaned again, just like with Kagari. "Not you guys too…"

"Kogami-san, you haven't acted like that since…" Shion thought back, trying to find examples. "Since the-person-we-don't-talk-about _stopped_ working here." Sasayama. He knew she meant him. Kogami groaned again, pushing away his salad like a little child.

"Don't act like a child and woman up, geez…" Yayoi added, sighing as Kogami stood up and walked away.

"It's not like that…" Kogami grumbled, walking out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>After the <em>two<em> highly unpleasant incidents, Kogami decided to walk back to the infirmary to check on Akane.

Deep down inside, he knew that his colleagues only did _this,_ because that was their way to stay positive in this sucky situation. Anyway, it still annoyed the living shit out of him.

Walking around the corner, he saw something horrifying. Something made his heart skip a beat. Something that made him feel cold and icky on the inside, though he had only gazed on it for .05 seconds. His eyes widened and he was afraid that they would pop out.

Just around the corner the doors to Akane's ward was open, which was weird because it was automatically opening doors. But it wasn't that, that horrified Kogami, no, it was the heart rate box in the corner of the room. There was only one long line.

Kogami dropped it jaw. He couldn't move. He felt paralyzed, which wasn't a feeling he got quite often.

With hesitant movements, Kogami started walking towards the ward. Fearing what he might see, he took good time walking up to the door.

Soon Akane's body came into his sight, but he couldn't see her eyes for the oxygen mask, and he couldn't gaze her hovering chest for the big blanket on top of her.

Not willing to procrastinate anymore, he paced up his step and walked directly into the room. A package of cigarettes was what kept the sensing door open. Diving his hands down in his pockets, he realized it was his own. A quiet curse word exited his mouth as he picked up the package and proceeded into the room - the door behind him closing.

Akane laid in the bed peacefully, and much to Kogami's relieve, she was breathing. And more to that, she had open eyes. She stared into the ceiling with exhausted eyes, but they were thoughtful as well. Like she was going over what just had happened.

"Akan-" he stopped himself from being unprofessional and cleared his throat, though his voice was full of desperation. "Inspector Tsunemori!"

With blank eyes, Akane just turned her orbs to him, blinking a few time.

"K-Kogami-san…" she whispered weakly, trying to extend her very fragile hand towards him. Her voice was kind of muffled due to the oxygen max. Kogami threw himself on his knees besides the light hospital bed and took her hand - perhaps clenching it a little too tightly.

"Yeah, I'm here," Kogami assured her, containing himself by pulling chair over to the bed, which he sat down on. "How are you feeling?" Stupid question. She just figured out she had brother, who killed her best friend and nearly herself as well. Not do damn good, Kogami would guess.

Then he spotted it. The wires from the heart rate monitor were not connected to Akane's chest anymore. They just lied loosely besides Akane's body.

"Did you rip those off?" Kogami asked curiously, gesturing the wires. First she didn't react at all, but after some time, she nodded stiffly. "Dammit, Inspector…" Grabbing onto the wires, he attached them to her chest, just a little under her collarbone. "You are an adult, stop acting like a kid. This is supposed to keep us updated about your condition." Again Akane just nodded stiffly.

Again she turned her gaze to the ceiling, her eyes empty.

"Kogami-san," she whispered again. Tears, that threatened to fall, were in the corners of her eyes. "Am I a murder?"

That question quite surprised Kogami. In some time Kogami didn't say anything. He just looked at her teary eyes. They were beautiful, she was beautiful, though he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"No," he replied shortly, making her eyes widen. "No, your not. He did fell off the roof, but he somehow managed to make it. Like he always does."

"Like he always does…" Akane repeated, blinking a few time. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were tired. She wanted to sleep, but at the same time she didn't - it was clear to see.

Suddenly she began sitting up, her face contracted in pain. It must've been her neck. It was going to hurt for a long time. Kogami panicked, not knowing what to do.

"Wh-What are you doing, Inspector?" he cried, trying to hold her down as she tried to get up.

Akane just sent him a both stubborn and threatening look. "I… wanna- ah," she winced in pain, clenching her one eye together. "S-Sit up…"

Shaking his head, her forced her down and sighed. Afterwards he pressed a button besides the bed, which made the front of the bed elevate. Akane now sat in a nearly 90 degrees angle, much to her satisfaction. She didn't smile; she couldn't, but nodded acknowledging as she mimicked a "_Thank you._"

"You're unbelievable," he sighed, rolling his eyes as he leaned back in the chair. "How can it be that you can be so childish, yet you can save yourself back there like an adult?"

Shrugging, Akane did something that looked a _little_ like a smile - if you squinted your eyes, that's it. Trying to keep her eyes open, her gaze was planted on Kogami, though she was facing the door. She was still exhausted, but Kogami knew she was scared. Scared of sleeping again, and of the thought of not waking up again.

Not one for words, Kogami then took one of her hands in his, holding eye contact as he clenched it lightly. Gosh, he hoped her vision was a little blurred, because his face felt so hot, and he could just imagine how red his cheeks must've looked.

"Go to sleep, Inspector," Kogami murmured, a small smile on his lips. "You need it to recover, I think…"

Doing as she was advised, Akane nodded and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for Kogami to see that she wasn't conscious anymore, but this time she would wake up again.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went like this; Akane's parents and her friend visited a few time, not wanting to stress her out. Kagari held her company when she was awake, telling her stories about Ginoza, which made her smile and utter something sounding like a giggle. Kogami visited as well, mostly in the evening when she was caught up in a book. The hospital bed some kind of tripod, which could hold up the book and turn the pages - much to Akane's relieve. She liked reading, so Kogami had to close the book, saying that she had to go to bed.<p>

Yayoi and Shion visited together with Masaoka when no one else did, which was quite rare. The girls helped Akane bath, which should be done during extreme supervision. When wanting some fresh air, Kogami drove her around, though Kagari insisted on doing that, but Kogami wasn't that fond with that. He even took her to his 'apartment' and cooked for her as she tried re-telling some of the stories that Kagari had told her - though her voice wouldn't quite agree on what she said.

The name "Makishima" wasn't spoken at all. The therapist's recommendation, though Akane swore that she was fine.

Ginoza had kept his distance on Akane. He felt guilty - so guilty that he had a hard time looking into those lifeless eyes of hers. She could barely speak, though she was getting better, and it was his entire fault - according to himself. Checking up on her as she slept was the only thing he could do.

God, how stupid he felt.

* * *

><p>"You… don't have to do this, you know," Akane murmured with her rasping voice. The color was slowly returning to her cheeks, and the otherwise cold and lifeless eyes were beginning to shine again. Kogami had again brought her to his apartment and was cooking the thing he knew he could actually cook without burning it - Spaghetti Danieli. Akane loved it though. "I don't want to burden you."<p>

Letting out a grunt, Kogami turned around. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want you here," he assured her, a smirk playing on his lips. "Plus, we're all missing you in Division 1. I have to listen Kagari's complaining all day. That's your job, ya know!"

She giggled at his words and the evident impatience planted across his face as he fought with the spaghetti, cooking behind of him.

"Well then…" she muttered, leaning back in her wheelchair placed at by the table. "Knock yourself out…!"

About a week and a half later, Akane had regained her voice completely and agreed on working on a case by the side of Shion, since she still was in no condition to move.

The case was simple; illegal medicine was stolen and given to people, who didn't need it. The perpetrators had a cloudy Psycho-Pass, so they tried to avoid being on too supervised streets, but it was completely impossible to avoid that, so they had been spotted a few times. Last time they were spotted was just a little away from the center of Tokyo.

"Be careful!" Akane cheeped to the enforcers and Inspector as they proceeded. Kagari made the peace sign as he walked out of the door, Yayoi by his side, while Kogami waved without looking back. Shion had excused herself to go to the bathroom, so it was only Akane - and Ginoza who hadn't made it out of Shion's lab.

"Ginoza-san," Akane called, making the bespectacled Inspector flinch in surprise. Stopping up, he clenched his fists. "I know you're beating yourself up over what happened." Ginoza, who hadn't turned around just grunted.

"Tsunemori, it's my fault that you are disabled at the moment," he stated, shifting his weight over to his other foot. "It's my fault that you aren't able to-"

"Ginoza, shut up," Akane said coldly, which made Ginoza look at her shocked, not knowing that she had the guts to say such harsh words. She was really toughening up. "Stop blaming yourself for what happened. It would have been the same if it were Kogami-san, Kagari-kun, Yayoi-san and etcetera. We wouldn't have avoided this."

Crossing his arms in disbelief, he leaned up against the wall in the dark room. "Your hue-"

"My hue is fine, Ginoza-san," she assured him with a convincing smile. "If you obnoxious over it, check it then."

Uttering a '_tsk_', he pulled up his sleeve, revealing his Inspector watch. Finding the scanner in the watch, he raised his wrist so it pointed at Akane.

"_Crime Coefficient is 32._" the voice of Sibyl System spoke, making Ginoza's eyes widen.

"See?" Akane said, smiling slightly. "I'm completely fine! It has been worse though. When Chief talked to me, once I could barely speak, I asked her to take check my Psycho-Pass. It was at 42, but it has gone down."

His hand grabbed onto his sleeve, pulling it down again, looking at Akane with still guilt free eyes.

"Now go do your job so you can become good friends with Chief again, after not informing her about your actions," Akane snickered, making Ginoza groan in annoyance of the thought. "I'm not blaming you, neither should you!"

"Y-Yeah, yeah," Ginoza grumbled, walking towards the door as he waved to Akane as he left. "Stay safe, alright?"

* * *

><p>As the case was over, Akane had made Shion drive her back to the infirmary and help her to bed. The doctors had told her that she would be able to walk again in about a month or so, and she would be able to go home in a few weeks, but they wanted to look over her a little more. Mostly to make sure her neck was doing fine.<p>

At about 11:30 PM, the infirmary door opened. The room itself was dark, except for one lamp, which illuminated the pages in Akane's book. Stepping inside the room, Kogami let out a 'tsk' as he saw the young Inspector still reading.

"Oh, hi," Akane greeted, looking up from the book, which she had finally got permission to hold. The doctors had been obnoxious about her looking too much down, for example in books, because it could hurt her neck. "I'll go to bed soon, I promise!"

"Inspector, I'm not your babysitter, that's your job," Kogami pointed out, making Akane chuckle lightly. "But I would be a lousy babysitter anyway."

Looking up again, Akane narrowed her eyes like she was examining him. "Hmm… yeah, you would." she agreed and nodding, which made the enforcer in front of her shake his head.

"Well, at least you're feeling better," he said, crossing his arms. "Your light mood shows that clearly. Now, go to bed, you won't be able to get up tomorrow if you don't."

Sighing, Akane closed book. "Fine…" she pouted like a little child, which made Kogami oppress a giggle. He had to stay as professional as possible, but it was hard as he and Akane had devolved such a casual relationship over the weeks. Jokes were common, though Kogami tried keeping his '_cool_' facade.

Her hand reaching the button by the bed, she struggled pressing it. Kogami shook his head, and pressed it for her, making the front part of the bed lie down.

"Thank you," she sighed as the tiredness hit her like a brick. "For taking care of me. Kogami-san."

Not one for words, Kogami ruffled her brown, short hair lightly, making her smile a little. It wasn't like him to show affection like that, but after the accident, he had become somewhat protective towards her. He was in an eternal battle about if he liked it or not.

Slowly he could see that her breathing became steady, which he guessed was her falling asleep. For some time he just admired her. She wasn't weak nor fragile. He just felt the need for her not to get hurt again.

Not now, not ever.

* * *

><p><strong>8 months later<strong>

It was dangerous mission. Not that it was difficult, not at all, but they had to disassemble a bomb in a building, which was quite difficult. The two new enforcers had enrolled in Division 2. Hinakawa Sho and Tougane Sukaya. Both very talented and enthusiastic, and had for this mission, they had been assigned to help Division 1.

Struggling to run up the stairs, Akane had to use her hands to climb the last steps. Of course, Akane had volunteered to be the bait for the perpetrators, much to both Kogami and Ginoza's concern. Both of them had been quite protective towards her after she came back to work. Ginoza had the more fatherly role, while Kogami had another _special_ role.

Gunshots echoed through the tower, which she at the moment ascending. Tinkling noises of metal hitting metal echoed through the tower as well, making a shiver go down her spine.

The sound of the Inspector watch ringing, took Akane's attention away from the gunshots.

"Kogami-san," Akane greeted, panting. "Is everyone okay?"

"_Yes, they are all secured, the civilians are evacuated, but there is one problem though,_" he replied. Great amount of wind made it hard for Akane to hear what Kogami said. "_We couldn't dissemble the bomb. The new guy, Hinakawa, tried it form the HQ, but it didn't work as we wanted._"

Reaching the end of the stairs, she fumbled with both the doorknob and the dominator watch. The door was locked.

"Dammit," Akane grumbled, raising her leg and kicked the door down. Her rehabilitation had made her so much stronger, which Kogami has shown much impression for. Behind the door was the outside. A roof. The cold wind from the cold winter night touched her naked arms. "How long time do I have left to get away?"

A loud sigh enacted at the other end of the call. "Thirty seconds, I would guess," Kogami answered, evidences of worry in his voice. "I have an idea though."

Making it out to the middle of the roof, she recognized what roof it was. The rough ground crunching under her shoes like snow. The view over the city, which was illuminated by the city lights. It all gave it away. She found herself on the roof where she would've taken her last breaths those months ago. The roof where she nearly became a murder.

The name "_Makishima_" hadn't been mentioned even _once_. Whole Division 1 had been very discrete as they talked about the case, and Akane had even been taken _off_ the search of her brother, much to her annoyance. On the other hand, since she still hadn't accepted the fact that her brother was _him_, she was kind of relieved.

"Well, then feel free to tell me…" Akane muttered, a little stressed, though she wouldn't admit it to herself.

"Jump out of the roof." Kogami demanded.

"Wha- have you lost your mind, Kogami-san?" Akane exclaimed into the watch, her eyes wide.

"Trust me," Kogami said, now with a calm voice. "I'll catch you before you hit the ground. You trust me, don't you?"

Akane groaned in annoyance over his calm voice - and over the fact, that he was right. She trusted him. She trusted him with her life.

"Fine." she said loudly, ending the call, sliding the sleeve over her watch. Shaking her hands, she relieved the adrenaline going through her body with great speed.

Without thinking about it an extra time, Akane took off. She ran against the wind, letting its coldness embrace her as she neared the edge. The crunchy ground under her feet, supported her every step, making sure that she didn't fall. The edge moved closer to her and small chills went down her spine. Her heartbeats were pace and her breaths were shallow.

And then she jumped.

As she looked down she could see the many cars, but she doubted that any of them were one of MWPSB's cars. They all looked like miniature, toy cars to her, and the people looked like small ants.

Heat warmed up her back lightly, and light illuminated the whole city around. A loud explosion erupted behind of her, making her flinch as she fell through the air. The bomb had gone off.

Her body began floating down towards the ground. She was scared for a second. Really scared! But the sound of a helicopter calmed her down as she saw the spike-haired enforcer, having a tight grab around a ladder, hanging from the helicopter, ready to catch her. The helicopter did a sudden move, stirring towards her.

Kogami, who hung from the helicopter, extended an arm towards the falling Akane, which she immediately returned. Kogami's arm neared Akane's, and when their fingertips touched, he grabbed a hold around her wrist.

Akane gasped by the sudden grip around her wrist. It gave a jolt in her body as she was caught, but nothing she couldn't handle. Tilting her head up, she met Kogami's gaze. He had a smirked planted across his face.

"Told you I would catch you!" he said loudly, trying to drown the sound of the helicopter.

Akane looked down at the miniature cars driving under her, afterwards glancing up at Kogami again, she signaled for him to pull her up. He did so. With only his one arm, he pulled up her small body, grabbing her by the waist.

Placing her feet on the ladder, Akane rested her head against Kogami chest. They were used to that by now.

"You are being too reckless, ya know," Kogami stated, his arm tight around her waist. They had gotten used to this. The one saving the other. Saving each other. Being close to each other. Hearing each other's heartbeat. It had been a lot of months now since the 'incident'. "Volunteering in all of these missions."

Akane chuckled, hitting him in the chest playfully, though she clung tightly to his suit in fear of falling. "You're the one hanging from a helicopter."

Shrugging, he tugged in the latter, showing that they were ready to be pulled up. The ladder began moving up towards the opening in the bottom of the moving helicopter.

"Still, you haven't recovered completely, you know. I don't want you to get hurt," he muttered, planting a kiss on her hair crown. It didn't matter how many times he did that, it still made her face heat up. Looking back, Akane admired the burning building, still feeling Kogami's lips against her hair. This was her life now. "I love you. _Akane_."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed that ending! I know how much you guys just <strong>_**love**_** time skips (I'm so sorry, I'm horrible). **

**So this was the end, it was a fun fanfiction to write and I hope you enjoyed it all!**

**Thanks for reading**

**/Sofie.**


End file.
